Je te regarde
by BloodyVampire058
Summary: Toi, tu me retrouvais, me lavais, me protégeais, m'aimais... Toi, tu m'as trahi."... Cain, blessé par la trahison de Riff, décide de le récuperer et de le libérer. A sa façon. Riff x Cain evidemment. Fin imaginée aprés le tome 7. Spoiler.


Auteur : BloodyVampire058

Genre : Dramatique et romantique, en gros ^^'

Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à Kaori Yuli (malheureusement ^^)

Résumé : "Toi, tu me retrouvais, me lavais, me protégeais, m'aimais... Toi, tu m'as trahi."... Cain, blessé par la trahison de Riff, décide de le récuperer et de le libérer.

Cette fic se situe à la fin du tome 7. N'ayant pas lu le tome 8, j'ai imaginé une fin =) donc Spoiler ! Je l'ai aussi publiée sur .

* * *

**Je te regarde...**

____________

Je te regarde… Je regarde chaque trait de ce visage que je reconnaitrais dans n'importe quelle situation… Tes yeux écarquillés d'horreur me font mal, mais je ne suis plus à une souffrance prés.

* * *

Toi, mon serviteur, mon domestique, ma propriété… Mon Riff… Tu m'avais juré fidélité et servitude jusqu'à ta mort. Tu l'avais juré sur mon sang, sur mes larmes et mes blessures.

Tes « My Lord » et « Cain » m'apaisaient plus que ceux de quiconque.

Toi seul m'avais offert un peu de bonheur, un peu de répit dans cette existence maudite que m'avait façonnée mon père.

Toi seul connaissais mes blessures. Toutes mes blessures… Celles physiques que m'avait infligées mon père, celles auxquelles tu faisais attention de ne pas trop approcher quand tu me lavais. Celles morales, due à une vie de souffrance et de rejet.

Toi seul me comprenais et m'acceptais tel que j'étais : égoïste, excentrique, dur… Car tu avais compris… tu avais compris qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls adjectifs qui me caractérisaient.

Toi, tu me protégeais, me servais, me réconfortais, m'aimais…

Mais moi, je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je le pensais… Qui aurait cru que tu étais une des cartes de mon père ? Qui aurait cru que tu m'aurais trahi ? Qui aurais cru que celui que j'adorais n'était encore qu'un fantôme crée par Delilah pour me meurtrir d'avantage ? Certainement pas moi, pauvre comte maudit… J'aurais dû savoir que le premier assassin de l'humanité n'avait pas le droit d'être accepté par quelqu'un comme toi…

Aujourd'hui je savais qu'il était tant que j'affronte Delilah, mon père, Jezabel, mes souvenirs… Toi.

J'ai soigneusement préparé mes vêtements, lacé mes chaussures… J'ai appelé moi-même une voiture… Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Maryweather ne m'a pas entendu t'appeler afin de m'aider… Car enfin je me suis rendu compte que tu ne serais plus là pour me préparer mes vêtements, lacer mes chaussure, me laver ou encore m'appeler une voiture [1]…

Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu me trouvais lorsque je me cachais, lorsque je partais sans te prévenir… Maintenant je sais… Car quelque soit l'endroit où tu seras, moi aussi je te trouverai… C'est peut-être finalement à ceci que nous sert ce lien si spécial qui nous attache l'un à l'autre…

Comme si Delilah m'attendait, je réussis à entrer sans difficulté dans son quartier général… J'ai marché, tout droit, comme si mes pieds me guidaient… Je sentais des regards sur moi… Je l'avais pressenti : mon père m'attendait. Tout le monde savait que sans toi je n'étais rien, que tu étais le seul qui pouvait m'attirer à eux…

Et enfin, j'entrais dans une immense salle. Au centre, sur un fauteuil royal, trônait mon père, l'œil fier et les lèvres triomphantes. Autour de lui, je te cherchais du regard, sans jamais baisser les yeux. Je parcourais ces visages, ces « cartes »… Jezabel, Ida… Toi… A la droite de mon père, à la droite de celui qui se prit toujours pour Dieu…

Mon père, pour la dernière fois, déversa un flot de mots haineux sur moi. Son discours avait le goût acide de ma défaite, de sa victoire. Le monde allait bruler, mais je n'en avais que faire, car la seule personne qui me faisait vivre m'avait trahi. Enfin il envoya ses cartes pour m'anéantir, mais ma haine, ma rage, et l'adrénaline eurent raison d'eux, même de la belle Ida. Enfin vint Doctor… Jezabel… Sous le regard de toute l'organisation, je le tuai, sans même hésiter. Comme je m'en doutais, mon père n'eut qu'un regard moqueur et dégouté pour le cadavre de son fils adoptif…

J'étais épuisé… Je te regardais… Tu semblais malade, avec ton visage blanc et ta main sur ton front… En un mouvement, je me suis précipité vers toi, et en te regardant dans les yeux, je t'enfonçai mon poignard dans le cœur…

* * *

Et maintenant, je te regarde… Je regarde chaque trait de ce visage que je reconnaitrais dans n'importe quelle situation… Tes yeux écarquillés d'horreur me font mal, mais je ne suis plus à une souffrance prés.

Tu me murmures quelques mots à l'oreille, des mots qui me font comprendre ton regard horrifié :

« My Lord… Pardonnez-moi… Je n'ai jamais voulu vous trahir… Vous devez savoir… Je ne vous ai jamais menti… La seule personne qui n'a jamais existé fut celle qui vous a trahi par le biais de mon corps, ce n'étais encore que le fruit des expériences scientifiques de votre père… Car vous savez, que jamais je ne vous aurais trahi si j'avais été moi-même… Cain… Vous avez toujours été ma raison de vivre, je vous aurais protégé, servi jusqu'à ma mort… J'ai failli à ma tâche. Je suis désolé d'avoir été une raison à vos larmes que j'ai toujours cherchées à sécher, et je comprends votre acte… Je vous aimerais toujours, My Lord…

- Riff… j'ai construit un tombeau, orné de pierres telles que l'émeraude et le saphir [2]. Un tombeau immense, bien trop grand pour un seul homme. Croyez-vous qu'il convient à un domestique ? Non, bien sur que non [3]. Ce tombeau est pour nous, jamais rien ne pourra briser notre lien, pas même la mort… Riff… Plus que mon domestique, tu fus mon confident, mon ami, et par-dessus tout, une des seules personnes que j'ai aimé plus que moi-même.[4] Ta trahison je te l'ai déjà pardonné, je t'avais dit que je te délivrerai, que je te récupérerai, et je le fais, à ma façon… A bientôt… Mon Riffel… »

Je passe mes doigts sur tes yeux clos, sur tes lèvres si douces, et te pose à terre… Mes larmes coulent… Mon père rit… Je m'avance vers lui et lui dit :

« Et maintenant Père, j'aimerais savoir, qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

- Ce que je vais faire de toi ? Mais voyons Cain, te tuer, je pensais que c'était évident. Delilah a été bâtie pour construire cette tour de Babel, pour anéantir le monde mais surtout… Pour que je te tue, que je tue après t'avoir fait souffrir…

- Alors mon père, vous ne serez jamais délivré de votre désir de me tuer.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne voi aucun moyen pour toi de m'échapper maintenant ! Tu as peut-être anéanti mes meilleurs cartes, mais je ne suis tout de même pas seul. Alors que toi tu l'es... et tu es épuisé... Qu'est ce qui pourrais m'empËcher de t'écraser à présent ?

- Ceci...»

Enfin, sous les yeux interrogateurs de mon père, je me baisse et récupère l'objet qui t'as tué… D'un geste théâtral, je brandis cette lame et fais cesser mon cœur d'émettre ses battements insupportables… Avec un regard triomphant, je me moque de mon père. Avec un sourire de délivrance, je m'écroule prés de Toi.

« J'ai gagné à ma façon…Tu vois Riff, je te rejoins… Jamais plus on ne pourra nous séparer… Mon tendre majordome… »

* * *

[1] C'est une référence au tome 6 quand Cain demande à Riff de lui faire venir une voiture alors qu'il n'est plus là, et qu'il demande ensuite à Cléhadore.

[2] Cain dit que les pierres précieuses sont censées être les yeux des statues à l'effigie des personnes qui reposeront dans le tombeau. Pour moi, les émeraudes sont les yeux si verts du Comte Cain et les saphirs, ceux de Riff.

[3] Et oui, même dans la mort Cain se la joue arrogant ^^

[4] L'autre personne étant Marry.

Et voila, c'est fini. J'espère que vou aurez aimé =) personnellement, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant et e vous inquietez pas pour la petite Mary, elle est entre les bonnes mains d'Oscar et de son oncle x)

Quelques reviews ? Je vous en serais trés reconnaissante, qu'elle soit bonnes ou mauvaises d'ailleurs =)


End file.
